All Things End With Death
by DeathJackal
Summary: A remake of my Even the Earth can Bleed, or sort of. I got writer's block and i'm trying a new story silimar to try to unblock myself. Rated M for a reason don't like don't read. Follows a young woman through her journey as the Nephilim who were never killed, come to slaughter another planet.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

So I've come to be plagued by writer's block with all my fanfics so I've decided to start up a new one try to unblock them. I've been debating about Even the Earth can Bleed and I'm not sure I like where the story is going so im going to try to revamp / rewrite it here with another title and see how everyone likes it. Same desclaimer, I don't own Death or anything Darksiders as they are now owned by Nord Games now I believe.

All Things End in Death

Crying in the dark, the weeping of children against their mothers and the mother's trying to comfort their children, such a terrible thing for the Human race to come to. We had taken to hiding in small shacks out in the woods; each little shack was connected to another by a small underground passage, creating a small maze of stone and dirt underground lit by tiny lanterns. The woman and children spent their nights crying and holding onto one another while the men spent most of their time hunting and keeping watch, it was the only way we knew if 'they' would be getting close.

Who are 'they' you might ask. Well 'they' are the reason we're trapped like beasts in this place, 'they' are the reason we have to live like primitives, and 'they' call themselves Nephilim. These creatures that take a humanoid form came plummeting down from the sky, to us it looked like a meteor shower but the animals knew better than we did. As each 'meteor' hit the ground the beasts around the world went insane, dogs howled and snarled, cats hissed and hid, cattle stampeded through their pens, and the birds flew as far away as their wings could carry them.

At first it was a few, maybe 50 or so of these creatures, they killed anyone that came into contact with them, the police who had been called out to deal with them had been slaughtered like lambs, their guns causing nothing more than minor flesh wounds, but these creatures, their armor is thick and their weapons deadly enough to cleave a full man into two. Then as quickly as it had started it had ended, they had disappeared then that same night when we thought we were safe again, hell rained down on us, thousands upon thousands of these creatures crashing into the ground, its then that we realized, those few that had come to us, had been nothing more then scouts.

The military of course tried to take action but against these monsters…it was like throwing a marshmallow against glass. They tore through tanks and planes; they tore the military apart like it was nothing more than wet paper. Civilization had been destroyed in less than a week, the military obliterated; anyone who fought against them had been slaughtered. Civilians had taken to running, trying to hide but the monsters found most of them, but, didn't kill them, they were chained and threw into cages, and taken to only God knew where.

This place in the woods seemed safe enough, the Nephilim did search such places but with a smaller force, it seemed all their power and efforts had been put into the cities. These small cabins where barely big enough for us, the Nephilim wouldn't be able to fit in, let alone into the tiny underground passageways. It was a good plan, the woman and children stayed in where it was safe and the men hunted and kept watch, and we survived a good month or so like this until a particularly gifted group of Nephilim happened upon the cabins. Under normal circumstances the guys on watch would alert the rest of us that Nephilim where in the area so we could get into the underground passages, tonight there were no warnings, why…because the men had been slaughtered before they even knew Nephilim where in the area.

The door to the cabin had been kicked down and before any of us could respond, we had all been grabbed and picked up, thrown into cages, the women and children spared from death as the young men who tried to fight where cleaved and killed. The Nephilim that grabbed me was naked from the waist down and he had Nordic runes tattooed in blue ink across his chest and back, I'm sure they spelled out phrases or something but it's kind of hard to think about such things when you're struggling against a big brute who is trying to throw you into large metal cage on a wagon.

I am ashamed that it didn't take much for the monster of a man to get it me into the cage and lock it, slamming a padlock onto the door to make sure we didn't get out. The Nephilim spoke to the driver of the wagon, speaking in a language I've never heard of before, but it sounded old, very, very old. The driver whipped the two monstrous Clydesdales; each horse looking like it had muscle layered on top of muscle and their eyes burning a glowing red.

The horses trotted off, pulling the wagon and us with them, the other Nephilim climbing up on similar horses to follow us. The sound of hooves hitting dirt and the wagon wheels crushing twigs and leaves where the only sounds we could hear the entire ride to where ever we were going but the horses where moving faster than the sounds of their hooves indicated, it wasn't more than ten minutes that they hit pavement.

The city had become a ghost town, ruined buildings lined up side by side, abandoned, torn apart cars scattered the streets, and a few corpses here and there of some poor unfortunate soul. The wagon had thankfully been equipped with two four lanterns, one on each corner so I could see something in the darkness but looking at the ruins of the once large city I had to wonder…did I really want to see this, see the city I had grown up in looking like the ruins of an ancient civilization. I watched as buildings passed us, just empty shells of what they used to be and I couldn't help wonder how many other worlds have suffered this fate from these monsters.

The wagon had hit dirt again before long, traveling along a path I'd never seen before, something likely made by the Nephilim. The path lead through several corn fields before going up a few hills and then back down into a valley with a nice little stream, then back up into an open area with a huge castle like structure, dark and evil looking, very out of place for the peaceful little area. There were two, heavily armored Nephilim at the front gate, they let us pass and the wagon came to a stop in a large courtyard area where they unloaded us and drug us inside like herded sheep.

They moved us into a room that looked like a prison shower room, just a few showerheads and a stone floor with a few drains. I had a very bad feeling, a feeling that was intensified as my clothes were grabbed and ripped from my body, along with my shoes. I was not the only, the other women had been forcefully stripped, their screams ringing out as they are grabbed, rubbed and touched in unmentionable places by the Nephilim, molested and as some of the women where even raped right there in the shower. The Nephilim that had ripped my clothes off had rubbed my breast with a rough hand but stopped when he looked down my back. This monster had stopped touching my chest and instead rubbed a few rough fingers down my back, stopping everything, looking at the other Nephilim and speaking in that old language of theirs.

The Nephilim that had thrown me into the wagon, the one with the runes on his body, came over to look at my back, touching it gently before speaking slowly to the younger Nephilim that had me, slapping the back of his head hard enough to send him reeling into the wall. The smaller Nephilim would bow his head and back away quickly. The runed Nephilim flips me over to look him in his face. I covered my breasts with my arms, I was always pale, dubbed the 'goth' chick in school or a 'witch' most morons always judged me before knowing me. So I liked to dress differently and be different, I felt it was better then being the same cookie cutter person every other lil bitch in school was, of course that thinking also made me very lonely in high school and most of my young adult life.

The Nephilim was handsome I suppose, a strong face, long brown hair and bear, both braided into thick braids, his forehead tattooed with the same blue runes and his eyes the same the blue color, he almost reminded me of a Viking. The Nephilim had a look of being older than the rest in the room and they had all stopped once he had come to inspect me, a chill came over my body as he looked over me.

The Nephilim nodded a bit to himself before speaking in English, which surprised me greatly, "Get cleaned up, I will bring you fresh undergarments and I will present you as a gift to one of the higher Nephilim. You should be honored; you will not be sold into slavery to a demon or whatever creature decides you are worth buying." The Nephilim nods to the others and speaks in their language and a female Nephilim would come in to take hold of me.

The female wasn't what one would expect, she was still muscular, not as much as the male's but still muscular to human standards, she wasn't skinny or super think like we've come to see women, she was thick and muscular, healthy looking but very scary, her eyes where green and burned with determination and forcefulness, her hair long and red, her face strong like the rest of her body, but still holding feminine curves. I could tell by the look of this female that the female Nephilim where just as capable as the male and they likely stood on even ground in battle.

I was directed away by this female, lead out of the shower room, down into a long cold corridor, then into another, smaller shower room with a single showerhead, a small chair, and several cleaning supplies. The Female pushed me in and forced me to sit on the chair and starts to comb out my long blue hair. The female didn't seem to notice or care for my strange choice of hair color, I always liked to dye it blue with black streaks, just another way to show my individuality.

The female finished with my hair and turned the water on, letting a warm, relaxing flow cascade over my body as she soaped me up, cleaning all the dirt, grime, and everything else off my dirty body. Once my body was cleaned she began to work on my hair, putting shampoo and oils in it, cleaning it and making it look more presentable to whoever I would be put in front of. I was feeling better, despite being kidnapped and molested, the cleaning definitely made me feel better.

Once I was cleaned the female turned off the water and pulled me up, drying me off and wrapping my long hair into a towel, then wrapping a towel around my body before pulling me out of the room and into another hallway, only to stop at another door. The female turned to me and spoke in clear English, "You will be presentable or you will be killed. I will dress you then fix up your face, and then you will be presented, do you understand?"

What could I do other then nod, so…that's what I did; I nodded and looked down as she drug me into the room. This room was nice; a little too nice for such a place, a large room with a king sized bed with a canopy, a large desk with a huge mirror and several colorful vials. The chair in front of the desk was cushioned and large. The female drug me over to the seat and forced me to sit down and pulled the towels off me. I sat there and looked at my naked self, in the mirror. I definitely looked better, no dirt, no marks, nothing, I was very clean but my hair was a bit messy from the towel, before I could inspect further the female came back with black lace panties and bra, shoving them into my hands, "Here, put these on." I looked over the undergarments, not in my taste to be honest but for fear of being hurt, I pulled them on none the less and sat back down.

The female nods in satisfaction and begins to brush my hair out so it's nice and straight, speaking as she does this, "You will be presentable, your race tends to be a bit stupid and loud but try to avoid that if you can or it will get you killed." I just nodded slowly, I honestly had no intention of making this easy but as a woman I also know it's not good to invoke the wrath of another woman. After brushing out my hair she pulled out a tube of red lipstick and put it on me, followed by blue eye shadow, dark eyeliner, and a small black and red band that held my hair up in a nice ponytail. I felt more like a doll then a person, something to be packaged and sold to the highest bidder.

My thoughts didn't last long as the female hauled me up and pulled me out of the room yet again, leading me down a winding hallway then down a long staircase, followed by another hallway, the further down this hallway we went, I started to hear noises, voices, like a cheering and songs, all coming from a set of massive wood doors at the end of the hallway, where a warm glowing light poured from under the door.

The female stopped outside the doors and look at me with the most…hateful, dark stare, "You will behave, if you run you will die, if you speak out of turn, you die, if you even think of touching someone without permission, you will die." The female didn't give me a chance to reply before opening the doors and walking in, pulling me with her.

The room was like a great mead hall you'd hear about in Viking stories or maybe a king's great hall during a feast from medieval times, it was just long tables set up, filled with Nephilim, who where drinking, eating, and singing. Large goblets of what I presumed to be wine or whiskey where filled up and lined the tables, huge cooked boars, fish, even some cows had been cooked and put on massive platters for these monsters. Two massive fireplaces lit up the room on the ground, burning brightly with red and oranges and several chandeliers hung from the ceiling, burning with more fire. I was drug between two long tables, the further I was dragged the more quiet it became until I was standing at the bottom of a set of steps, upon which was a great throne, where a large Nephilim set, from his white hair and the crown on his head, I guessed it was their 'king'.

It was abnormally quite now, very uncomfortable. The king of the Nephilim looked down at me with an intense gaze, his eyes glowing bluish white and his pupils slit like a cat…or a snake. The female kneels down on one knee, speaking in their language. The king gets up off his throne and walks towards me in a slow, intimidating gate, his heavily armored body moving too easily as he comes and inspects me, speaking in English, "I have no use for such a creature, I have all the female Nephilim I could want. Get rid of her." I would be pulled away from him but what is the saying…he was the straw that broke the camel's back, sort of speak. I yanked my arm away from the female and look him dead in the eyes, "How dare you. You come to our world, kill our people, then act like this is your own damn planet, how dare you call me weak, after all the shit YOUR people have..." I didn't get to finish as a thick armored hand hits across my face, sending me to the ground, faster than greased lightning.

I looked up at the Kind of the Nephilim who now had a massive axe in his hand, ready to bring it down on me and the rest of the Nephilim in the room cheering him on, dying to see more blood spilled from these weak creatures. I closed my eyes, preparing for an end to all my troubles and suffering. I heard him lift the massive axe up above his head but just as he began to swing down to decapitate me I heard it, something that made my very soul ache. A rough, gravelly voice spoke, "Enough." That one word stopped the Nephilim's swing and it caused the entire room to grow as silent as a graveyard.

I cracked open an eye and I dearly wished I hadn't; the axe was a few inches from face hovering there for a few seconds before pulling back as the Nephilim grabbed the base by the head, looking to his left. I followed his gaze to something, I think it was another Nephilim, all I saw where amber eyes in a dark corner of the room by the throne, just glowing like two ambers in a fireplace after the fire goes out. I stared and I stared and I stared some more, just watching, the quietness of the room growing unnerving as the shadow in the darkness moves into the light, I nearly passed out, it was a Nephilim, but a very unsual one.

This Nephilim was tall like the king Nephilim was, I would guess nearly the same height but he lacked the thickness of the other Nephilim I'd seen, he was by no means weak looking, quite opposite in fact, he was naked from the waist up and his chest was very sculpted, as was his shoulders and neck, his arms where muscular but not overly so like his brethren and he even had a nice muscular abdomen with a six pack going on but it was sunk in, like you'd imagine on a corpse, so there was a distinct are between his chest and stomach, where his ribcage was. I could also see he looked like a corpse in that his skin is a sickly pale blue color it was rather disturbing but not as much as the fact he had no distinguishable face, it was hidden by a mask in the shape of a skull, his eyes burning through the eye sockets and the only real feature on the mask is the cavernous hole where the nose should have been, but I could make out the strong jaw line of the Nephilim behind the mask. This 'unique' Nephilim also had long black hair going down has back, maybe hitting below his shoulder blades if not longer. The Nephilim's clothes or I should say his robe bottoms as he was only covered from the waist down, where made of purple cloth, decorated with skulls and bones, made to look like robes that tied off at the waist with more bones, his arms where covered with the same purple and bone armor from the elbows down, and a light green amulet in the shape of a glowing crystal hung around his neck on a chain, he was frightening, but for some reason he seemed more stable than his brethren.

As he stepped closer I heard the King of the Nephilim snort, "You have some balls, giving ME an order, Death."

"Death" as I heard him called, kept walking towards me in a very…otherworldly pace, quick but seamless, no jerkiness or hesitation, "I like this one, brother."

I don't know what tree these two apples from from…but they landed a long way from one another, they looked nothing alike, didn't even act the same from what I have seen so far. The king snorts again, "You? You like her? Hell must have frozen over, I'm surprised Sameal himself hasn't rampaged around because of it."

The sicker looking of the two narrows his eyes at the king, "I am capable of finding things I like aside from the dead, despite what you think, Absalom." The Nephilim would nearly spit at his 'brother'.

The King would step back a bit, "You like her because she spoke up against me, is that it brother?"

The leaner of the two Nephilim picks me up off the ground and turns to the bigger of the two, "No, I just like her looks, she looks different than the rest that have been brought to us."

Absalom glares at me for a few seconds, making it very evident that he doesn't like me then turns his gaze to his 'brother', "fine, fine, if you what this human, who am I to say no when she is the first interest you've had since our creation." I could almost hear the spitefulness in the king's voice as I'm carried away and I notice that as I'm carried through a door that was hidden in shadows, the feast didn't lighten back up, it was like a cold death had covered the Nephilim and it wasn't going to go away. I looked up at my 'savior' and he just looked ahead as he carried me into a darker part of the castle and his silence made me shiver.


	2. Chapter 2 : Death's Cold Embrace

Disclaimer : don't own anything same old same old, this chapter is 'M' gonna have sexual stuff ect.

Death's Cold Embrace

Death had carried me through a maze, turning corners, going up stairs, through doors, down more hallways. The further he carried me into the castle the darker and empty it became, until we hit a hallway deep within the castle, the hallway lined with skulls in small stone alcoves, each skull would have a candle on top of it, giving off an eerie glow. The Nephilim carried me through a set of wooden doors with metal skull impressions and the doors silently closed behind him.

The room was large with a huge four poster bed, the bed carvings showing skeletal arms reaching up and skulls sitting on each post, the sheets black silk, large black pillows setting by the large head board with more skull carvings. Long black curtains hung around the bed, pulled back with silver chains, the bottom of the bed showed clawed feet sitting on the stone floor. The bed was the most noticeable thing in the room but there was a large oak desk filled with papers, scrolls, pens, ink wells, and a few small animal bones. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, the candles giving off a light green glow showing a large black bird sitting between candles, its own green eyes watching the two intently.

A large Victorian couch of black and red set on one wall behind a large coffee table covered in maps and books and a few jars of red liquid. There were a few ornate rugs on the floor, showing interesting patterns in silver or red, one set beneath the bed, another under the couch and table, and another set under a massive metal and wood trunk. The trunk set in a corner, almost the size of a small child's bed and decorated with a spiked skull where the keyhole should have been and iron spikes lined around the top, runes carved into the sides, it was by far the creepiest thing in the room, staring out with the black holes of the skull.

Death set me down on the rug by the bed and I just stood there watching as he walked by me. I couldn't help it, my eyes went wide as I saw his back, through his long black hair I saw his spine and not in the way you'd see someone suffering from malnutrition but his actually vertebrae where sticking out of his back, the purple bones accenting the center of his back until his lower back in which they pulled back into his flesh.

Death took a few steps then turned towards me, staring at me with those burning ember eyes before speaking, "Take your undergarments off."

I just blinked and started at him and he in turn just stared back, something cold went through the core of my soul as I looked into those eyes. Those burning eyes spoke of terrible things that have been done and of things that will still be done. I took off the bra and panties, never breaking the stare between the two of us, so much for not making this easy. The Nephilim began to walk closer to me again looking over my body as if inspecting an expensive painting he just bought. I felt those bone tipped gauntlets touch my shoulder and move around to my back and stop there and I suddenly grew very nervous as he stopped behind me.

"You are a fan of mine?" Death spoke after a few seconds, his voice as deep and gravely as it had been in the mead hall. I shivered and looked back at him, trying not to get locked into another staring contest with him, then it dawned on me, him, the younger Nephilim….it must have been my tattoo. When I was 18 I went had a tattoo put on my back, the grim reaper holding his scythe in one skeletal hand and a lantern in the other, I knew it would drive my mother insane to see such a "terrible and grisly monstrosity" on my back, as she put it. I honestly had no idea what the Nephilim was talking about, maybe he knew the grim reaper or maybe it was a symbol for him, I wasn't sure at this point. I was turned around to face the skull mask of the Nephilim as he looked down at me.

"No matter, you belong to me now, be thankful. Absalom's blade would have cleaved you into two very nice pieces." The Nephilim walked over to the bed and sat down spreading his legs and motioning me closer, "Come here."

"What are you going to do to me?" I couldn't help it, I'd been stuck in awkward positions before when a man set on a bed and asked me to come over, I knew better.

"Does it matter? You are mine now, you do what I say when I say, now get over here." The Nephilim's voice was calm but there was an underlying tone I caught, it was subtle but it was there and it was dark and dangerous, it was a threat without him ever having to actually give me a verbal threat. I moved closer until I was nearly touching his legs and he opened them for me and a sinking feeling hit the pit of my stomach, this seemed all too familiar as he pulled me closer so I was between his legs and pressed against the bed.

"Get on your knees." The Nephilim wasn't hiding that tone in a subtle manner now, he was making it very clear and it sent a shiver of fear through my body, lighting my nerves up in a way that I've never felt before. I dropped to my knees almost instantly, keeping my hands close as I looked up at him and we got stuck in another staring contest. Each time he stared into my eyes I felt like he wasn't looking at me so much as he was looking at my soul.

I adverted my eyes as he began to unbuckle the belt of bone and cloth from his waist and began to work the robe bottoms loose and open, I didn't want to see, let alone do what I already knew was coming. I clenched by teeth as I felt those cold cloth and bone covered hands grip my head and forced me to look back at him and I felt my eye give an involuntary twitch. I have seen many strange things but a pale blue cock with darker, almost purple veins was a first. I am again ashamed to say I just stared with fascination it looked like any other man's penis but that color was so…strange.

The Nephilim seemed to be rather patient to an extent as I stared at his piece but even his patience seemed to run out and he tried to force my head closer to his shaft. My head reluctantly moved closer but I reached out and stroked the shaft and it took little to no time for him to get to full hardness but he seemed content for now as I continued to stroke him. I doubted that just rubbing my hand up and down would keep him happy for long but it would give me some time and with each stroke I inspected him more, he was like any other man aside from the color, but he was also larger and thicker, but not surprising given his size.

Shame was becoming my closest friend as I stared at the head of the shaft and began to wonder what it tasted like. As I gave a few more strokes I noticed a drip of pre-ejaculation slide from the tip and I had to stare, as if having a deathly pale member wasn't enough his seed was…purple. Before I could stop myself my tongue slide out and caught the drop as my tongue slide over the head, it was an usual taste to say the least, not the same nasty, hot and salty taste of human men but…it was cool on my tongue, a thicker and tasted strange, not bad but strange like a mix of flavors to come to a new flavor and it sent a shiver through my body.

I would like to say I despised it, that I was revolted and I wanted to spit it out but I didn't. I might not have wanted to be in this position but given my luck of being in one piece and breathing, maybe I felt a need to repay this man…creature…thing, or maybe my fascination with this Nephilim's strange body was over-riding my common sense I'm not sure, but I took his member into my mouth and began to suck, smiling ever so lightly around his shaft as I felt his hand tighten in my hair.

I continued to suck for a few moments before sliding his shaft into my throat, using my tongue to stroke the underside as I moved my head back and forth, sucking the head each time it slid back into my mouth before going back down. The Nephilim seemed to enjoy this well enough as he didn't force my head in any way and just allowed me to do as I pleased, at least for now. I smiled as I felt him give up a bit more precum letting it drip into my mouth and giving me that strange taste again. As I moved my head back a bit his hand pushed me down onto his shaft, nearly choking me as he filled my throat with his seed, my eyes going wide as I swallow what I can and surprise even myself as I manage to get it all down, given how much there was, and god knows how long he'd been holding that load in.

Just as I sit back after he pulls out, I look up at him and he picks me up, setting me on the bed and spreads my legs to sit between them, staring down at me with those amber eyes, making me shiver. I couldn't help but gasp as he pushed against my entrance enough slide the head in followed by the shaft. I was never so happy to have lost my virginity in High School, otherwise I would have long since passed out, even now the size pushing into me made me stretch, he was definitely bigger than any other man I had taken before, I was going to be sore I knew it. I held gripped onto the Nephilim's strong arms out of habit as he began to move and again my shame came up as I moaned as the shaft inside me hit my sensitive spot and sent a wave of pleasure through my body.

My legs wrapped around his hips as he began to move harder into my body, his shaft continuously moving against that bundle of nerves until a heat in my stomach finally reaches its peak and I cry out, gripping the Nephilim tightly as my vision is filled with a whiteness. As I calm down the Nephilim keeps up with his movements and I'm not sure how long he'd actually keeping thrusting after I had felt my release but I was feeling sore, tired, and a bit suffocated as he got closer to my body, his mask just a few inches above my head and my face pressed into his collarbone, a rather disturbing experience since parts of his clavicles protruded from his flesh, not that I cared at this point or time, I was just hoping he'd stop soon before I was rubbed bloody raw.

Finally after what felt like hours of being thrust into I felt myself being filled up with his cool seed, having so much pumped into me I felt it flowing out before he pulled away. I just laid there and watched this creature pull away and begin to readjust and fix his armor / clothes. As he fixed himself he watched me intently, seeming to judge my performance and current state.

"Get cleaned up and get to bed." The Nephilim pointed to a door across the room, "There's a wash room in there you can use, I have to get some…somethings done but when I get back we'll continue this so you'd better use your time wisely, little one." Death turned and walked out of the room and the door closed and I heard the click of the lock. I was exhausted, sore, and I didn't really want to move but….I could feel the thick seed sliding out of me and I made myself get up and walk into the next room.

The bathroom was stone like the rest of the castle, a large shower and drain on one side with a toilet in another corner and a small sink and mirror on the wall closest to the door. Towels hung by the shower and a small mat for stepping out on were by the step into the shower. It looked like this room hadn't been used since it was built but I assumed when you were a Nephilim such things weren't really …needed. I had smelt a few Nephilim up close and the 'thousand –year stank' was a popular smell for them, not that Death smelt that way, I wouldn't call his scent a stank, it was like… smelling a freshly dug grave mixed with a fresh snow and stone. I didn't want to think of my new captor right now, not when I'm leaking his fluids which I'm sure will stain my legs.

I jump into the shower and turn it on, letting warm water flow over me and I washed myself off, making sure to get everything off, luckily it was easy enough to see. After I finished cleaning myself I sigh and walk / limp to back to the bed in a towel and just fall over letting the darkness take me and I pass out in exhaustion.


End file.
